


The Proposal

by eggblue



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggblue/pseuds/eggblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I remember when Jason first came up on the Batslash list a couple years ago there were issues about slashing Jason because Bruce had adopted him in canon.  I tried to avoid it and chalk it up to pre-Crisis continuity so I could ignore it.  So it’s funny that this scene popped into my head during work yesterday.  Because it never occurred to me before.  I guess it’s pretty wrong.  But I’m always just going for sexy and romantic.  DC owns, don’t sue.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when Jason first came up on the Batslash list a couple years ago there were issues about slashing Jason because Bruce had adopted him in canon. I tried to avoid it and chalk it up to pre-Crisis continuity so I could ignore it. So it’s funny that this scene popped into my head during work yesterday. Because it never occurred to me before. I guess it’s pretty wrong. But I’m always just going for sexy and romantic. DC owns, don’t sue.

*  
  
“Okay, Bruce.”

Jason tugged on the slick black hair, tugged harder, but it just seemed to encourage him more.

“ _Off_ Bruce.”

He _pulled_ then. A fist of hair. And Bruce let go and looked up. His eyes and lips were all shiny. Face flushed. “Sorry,” Bruce said. So curtly Jason knew he didn’t really mean it.

“Yeah,” Jason said against kisses up the side of his torso, licking sweat, trailing the white underside of his arm.

“Geez, Bruce, are you gonna marry me now?” He sneered. Sometimes he was just too much. Too much to really believe.

Bruce nibbled on his fingers. “Mm. I would if I could.”

He had to be joking. “Right. Then I could take all of your money.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Bruce sucking hard on his earlobe.

“You’re joking.”

“No.”

Bruce. His voice was too honest. Always calling the hidden out. Jason had to breathe for a second. “Yeah. So. We can’t get married though.”

Half a heartbeat. “I could adopt you.”

One hand framing his face, another giant hand kneading his thigh, squeezing…

“Oh God. That’s… That’s sick.”

… firm, huge hand moving to cup behind him, stroking to the back of his knee, back up again, lifting…

“You would be mine. It would be legal. Official.” Deliberate kisses between his words.

… his leg higher, fingers digging into skin…

“Wait, you’ve thought about this before? But… Jesus.” Jason didn’t know what to say. Stared at the ceiling. Gaped. “We would be. Father and son. Legally, right? Like family?”

And Bruce’s fingers were _burrowing_. He was forceful. “Yes. Legally bound as family. No one would have to know, exactly why.” Screwing, jabbing, and his mouth lingering and biting, shifting concentration…

“We would know, Bruce.” Jason shut his eyes and breathed shallowly into his mouth. “I mean. I think. I think I want you to.”

Bruce paused. “Yes?” Looked into Jason.

Jason’s open glistening eyes. “Yes.”

“Alright.” They listened to each other breathe. Surely knowing they had no idea. Of what this was. Then Jason gripped his own calves and held them and Bruce gripped the solid oak headboard and rocked his heavy body on top of him…

Partners.

*

The End  



End file.
